


Sweet Like Sugar

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Fanfiction, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Smut, stray kids oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: SmutWord count: 5.1k (I got carried away—oops)Warnings: swearing, oral, dom!changbin, sub!reader, oral, fingering, choking, and a whole lotta sinA/N: inspired by 3racha’s NXT 2 U—enjoy!
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Sweet Like Sugar

You knew it was a stupid idea before it had even happened. The boys had come over the night before to watch a movie and by the end of the night, most of you were drinking and playing truth or dare. _How clique._ At one part, Chan asked you truth or dare and you were feeling rather lazy, opting for truth after having done so many dares.

“How kinky are you in bed?”

The unexpected question made your eyes grow twice in size. All eyes were on you the moment the question left Chan’s mouth. Intrigued by your answer, everyone watched your cheeks turn a shade of red as you answered as nonchalantly as you could manage.

“Like on a scale of 1 to 10? I don’t know, I guess a 7 or 8?” You admitted. Some of the boys’ eyes went wide with shock, not expecting that answer from you, while the rest of them smirked.

“Okay now I’m interested” Jisung said, leaning in closer, “you seem like the type of girl who likes to be dommed.”

Your face turned as red as a tomato as you remained silent, causing Jisung to holler, “I fucking knew it!!”

“Don’t kink shame me” You muttered, half embarrassed that you’d been exposed to your group of friends.

“Do tell us more” Chan said.

“No because you’ll just tease me about it” You pouted, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Fine, we’ll just get it out of you some other way then,” Jisung said, your eyes went wide with fear as he continued, “Let’s finish playing the game.”

Sighing in relief, you turned to your best friend who’d been silent the entire time. “You good over there Bin?” He just nodded.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to look at you the same now,” Changbin laughed, causing you to groan.

“Y’all are never going to let me live this down.”

Simultaneously, all the boys shouted “nope”, as you rolled your eyes before continuing with the game as well.

About an hour later, you bid the boys goodbye, all except for Changbin, who opted to spend the night with you.

This was nothing new to you, Changbin had a tendency of staying with you more than he did with the boys whenever they had time off. He practically lived with you at this point. Considering you two were really close, you were used to sharing a bed with him, cuddling through the night like always.

But for some reason, tonight was different. You weren’t sure if Changbin could feel it but you definitely could. Something seemed different between the two of you but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. Waking up the next morning, you had your back to Changbin’s chest as he held you tightly against him, his face nuzzled into your hair as he slept peacefully. You, however, were wide awake. And when Changbin shifted slightly in his sleep, his hand brushed softly against the exposed skin on your stomach. His touch caused goosebumps to rise as a tingly feeling washed over your body. _Well that’s new_ , you thought to yourself.

Pulling his arms away from your body, you got up from the bed to go to the bathroom, taking a quick shower before getting out and wrapping a towel around your body. Walking through your room to your closet, you grab a pair of ripped blue jeans and a black hoodie that Changbin had left there a while back before walking over to your dresser in front of the bed to grab a bra and some underwear. While bending down to grab those things, a voice rang out.

“Morning” Changbin said, making you drop your clothes on the floor. Recovering from your flustered state, you grabbed the clothes before standing straight, turning to face him.

“How long have you been awake?” You asked.

“Since you got out of bed” He said before glancing over your body. You realized you were still in your towel, your cheeks blushing red. You nodded before heading off into the bathroom to get dressed. What you didn’t notice was Changbin’s lingering gaze as he watched your towel-clad figure leave the bedroom.

Pretty soon, you emerged fully dressed with your hair pulled back into a ponytail, light makeup covering your face. You grabbed your phone from the charger before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Any plans today?” You asked Changbin while scrolling through twitter. You could feel him move behind you.

“Just gonna hang out with you” Changbin said, laying his body against your side. You looked down at him.

“What do you want to do?” You asked.

“I need to go shopping. Figured we could grab a bite to eat somewhere then maybe come back here and watch a movie since we didn’t really get to do that last night.” You nodded your head in agreement, watching as Changbin got up from the bed to go shower, you assumed. Leaving the bedroom, you walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, leaning against the counter as you waited for your best friend to finish.

You were watching a video on your phone when Changbin entered the kitchen, sporting a pair of black joggers, black long sleeve tee and a black hat- the typical Changbin attire. “Ready to go?” He asked you. You nodded, grabbing your bag as you followed him out of the apartment, closing the door behind you.

*****

“How many fucking black hats do you need?” You asked your best friend, watching as he walked towards the register with two hats in hand.

“As many as I want” Changbin replied, tilting his head at you as you just rolled your eyes. Paying for the hats, the two of you walked side by side out of that store and into the next. You split ways as Changbin went to search for a new leather jacket while you shuffled through various sweaters. Before you knew it, you’d gravitated towards a display of dresses as one particular one caught your eye. You usually opted for more comfortable clothing but on rare occasions, you liked to change it up a bit.

Grabbing the dress, you held it up against your body as you glanced at your reflection in the mirror. It was a black body fitting dress with a slit cut down the side. It was beautiful, no doubt, but you weren’t sure you’d be able to pull it off as well as you’d like. Shaking your head, you reached to put the dress back on the rack before a hand stopped you.

“Aren’t you going to try it on?” Changbin asked. You shook your head no. “Why not?”

“Not sure I can pull it off. Plus it’s tight, I probably won’t be able to breathe.” Your answer seemed to upset Changbin as he pushed you towards the dressing room, sitting on one of the benches to wait.

“I’m not letting you leave until you at least try it on. I saw the way you looked at it” He told you. Changbin was rather demanding so rather than arguing, you walked into one of the rooms with the dress in hand.

After a few minutes, Changbin began to grow confused as you hadn’t come out of the room yet. “Do you have the dress on yet?” He asked.

“Yes” your voice rang out from the other side of the door.

“Then why aren’t you coming out?”

“Because I don’t wanna.” Changbin could hear the pout in your voice as he smiled in amusement.

“You kinda have to come out for me to see the dress Y/N.”

“But it’s revealing.”

“Just show me the damn dress already” Changbin ordered, half impatient and half intrigued.

The door to your room unlocked as you slowly emerged. Changbin sucked in a breath at the sight of you. You weren’t kidding when you said it was revealing. The top of the dress cut into a deep “V” shape, running through the center of your chest. The fabric hugging against your body to accentuate every curve. The bottom of the dress stopped mid thigh, with a slit running from your left hip to the bottom of the dress, revealing quite a lot of skin. Changbin had probably seen you in less clothes before but it was never in this way. This was new to him.

“Say something, you’re scaring me. Does it look that bad?” You broke the silence.

“What? No, what are you talking about?” Changbin tore his gaze from your figure to look at your eyes. You bounced on your feet, feeling insecure and uncomfortable with the unfamiliar clothing.

“It doesn’t look good. It shows too mu—“ “Will you shut up?” Changbin interrupted you, causing you to shut your mouth instantly. Your reaction caused something to stir inside him, that outfit surely wasn’t helping either.

“I’m gonna be honest, you look pretty hot” Changbin admitted, smiling at your flustered state from his compliment.

“Thanks” You muttered shyly, “Should I buy it?”

“You’d be stupid not to” Changbin laughed, watching as you smiled before turning back towards to dressing room, his eyes glued to your backside.

A moment later, you returned dressed in your normal clothes with the dress draped over your arm. The two of you walked towards the register as you placed the dress on the counter. Ringing you up, you reached into your bag for your wallet, lifting your head to see Changbin handing his card to the worker before you.

“What are you doing? I was going to pay for that!” You argued with him. He just smirked back at you, grabbing his card back from the worker.

“It’s my treat.” The worker handed you your bag as the two of you walked out of the store.

“You didn’t have to do that” You told him, pouting slightly.

“I know I didn’t, I wanted to.” You hated when he spent money on you but appreciated the gesture nevertheless.

“Dinner’s on me then. End of discussion” You said quickly, watching as Changbin opened his mouth to argue but quickly shut it, letting you have this one.

“Alright, then I get dessert.”

“Deal” You nodded. Both of you walking out of the mall in search for some food.

*****

“Is your japchae good?” Changbin asked between bites before looking up at you and stifling a laugh. Your cheeks were stuffed full as you chewed, somewhat resembling a hamster. You looked up at him and smiled, before nodding your head and swallowing.

“It’s been so long since we’ve been here. What’s wrong with us?” You asked, scooping more food into your mouth. Changbin just shrugged his shoulders, eyes trained on you. He noticed some sauce had made its way to your cheek.

“Come here” He said, reaching across the table. You looked up at him, confusion etched across your face.

“Why?” You asked.

“You have something on your face” Changbin said, reaching to clean it off but you slapped his hand away.

“I can get it” You huffed, but kept missing when you tried to clean it off. Changbin reached out once more to help and when you went to argue, he narrowed his eyes at you.

“Stop” He said with a stern voice. Immediately you froze, looking at him with doe-like eyes as you watched him wipe your cheek clean. The way you gave into him so quickly, looking at him the way you did—that stirred something inside him. How has he never noticed this about you before? Ever since that stupid game, all he could think about was you, more specifically—you under him. The way you submitted to each of his demands, he wanted to see how much you would do. And he planned to test that, but not yet, not here. Getting carried away with his thoughts, he brushed the feeling off as he leaned back into his chair. You stared at the boy for a moment before you quickly recovered, straightening in your seat.

“Thanks” You muttered quietly, resuming your dinner. Changbin acknowledged your thanks with a nod as he finished off the last of his meal. Not too long after, you were also done as you paid for both of your meals and the two of you exited the restaurant.

You could _feel_ it. You’d felt it ever since the night before. The sexual tension between the two of you was unmistakable. But was it a mutual feeling or was it just you? Shaking your head of the thought, you turned to Changbin who was walking silently next to you.

“Wanna go home and watch a movie or something?” You asked. Changbin smiled down at you.

“Sure.”

*****

“Will you hurry up?” Changbin yelled.

“Will you relax? I’m just taking my makeup off,” You yelled back from inside the bathroom.

When the two of you had gotten home, you went straight for your room, ready to peel off your tight jeans to slip into something more comfortable. Changbin ran straight to your bed, flopping against the pillows as he grabbed the remote to find a movie.

“Can we watch _The Princess Bride_?” You asked. Changbin looked over at your figure standing in the doorway of the bathroom. You stood dressed in a t-shirt so large that it hid the shorts you were wearing underneath. He realized it was actually one of his old shirts that he’d left behind one night. Hair flowing effortlessly around your shoulders, bare-faced and legs on full display. You looked absolutely beautiful, he thought.

“I have a feeling we’ll watch it no matter what I say” Changbin laughed.

“Smart boy” You grinned, watching as he pulled the movie up on the screen. Changbin patted the space next to him on the bed, ushering you to join him. You walked over, filling the empty space as you rested against the pillows, throwing your legs over Changbin’s lap to get comfortable. He pressed play on the movie as both of your eyes focused on the screen.

Every so often, Changbin would steal a glance at you from the corner of his eye, careful for you to not catch him as you never once looked away from the tv.

About thirty minutes into the movie, Changbin looked over at you once again but rather than looking away, he just watched you. Too focused to notice his gaze, or so he thought.

You could feel his stare on you as you tried hard to keep your eyes trained on the tv. Deep down inside you wanted him to do something, you could feel the way he kept glancing over at you throughout the movie. You felt a hand rest on top of your thigh, the sudden contact making you jump but you pretended to be unfazed.

But Changbin saw the way his touch affected you. He saw the way you sucked in a breath. He saw the way goosebumps rose on your skin. He wanted _more_. But you were his best friend and he didn’t want to ruin your friendship. Was he really willing to risk all that just because he couldn’t get you off of his mind?

 _What if you wanted it too?_ He thought, watching as you bit your lip in concentration. He’d definitely felt something for you and he was almost positive that you’d felt it too. Was he really about to do this? All reasonable thoughts disappeared from his mind as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Y/N.” You turned your head towards him, giving him your attention. For a moment he just looked at you, looking as if he was debating on something.

“I want to kiss you.” All air vanished from your lungs as you stared at him, not believing the words that had just come out of your best friend’s mouth. “Can I?”

 _What the hell is happening?_ You thought to yourself. There was no doubt that you wanted him to. You’ve wanted him to ever since you’d woken up in his arms this morning. You stayed silent. Nodding your head, Changbin was on you in an instant. His lips pressed firmly against yours as you melted immediately into the kiss.

But it was over too soon as Changbin leaned back to look at you. Your heart beating wildly against your chest.

“Was that okay?” He asked, scared that you’d regretted it.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that all day,” You admitted. Changbin was not expecting that response as his mouth dropped open in shock.

“You what now?”

“Yeah” You said, lowering your head in embarrassment. But Changbin wasn’t having any of that as he reached his hand out to lift your head.

“I’m going to ask you something and I need you to be honest” Changbin said. You whispered “okay”, your voice cracking with nervousness. “Have you ever thought about sleeping with me?”

Your cheeks turned a bright shade of red as you nodded. “Are you thinking that now?” You bit your lip as you hesitated for a moment before nodding again. Something inside Changbin snapped as his eyes darkened with lust.

“If you don’t want to do this, I need you to tell me now” Changbin said, hoping to himself that you’ll want this just as much as he does.

“I want this. I want you” You admitted, blushing furiously.

“Babygirl” He purred, causing you to shiver, “You don’t know how happy it makes me to hear you say that.”

Reconnecting his lips to yours, he moved his body, hovering over yours. Using one arm to hold himself up as the other held tightly on your hip. You raised your hands to his head, running your fingers through his hair, tugging lightly. Changbin ran his tongue across your bottom lip to deepen the kiss. Your tongues fighting for dominance as you quickly lost that battle, giving in to him. The heated kiss came to an end as Changbin moved to places kisses across your jaw, under your ear, and down your neck.

Changbin nipped and sucked at the skin, painting your neck red and purple. Your skin felt like it was on fire, your body hot from his touches. You reached for the end of your shirt, wanting it off as quick as possible. Changbin got the message as he lifted himself from your body. His hands grabbed ahold of the fabric as he slowly lifted it over your head. He threw the shirt across the room as he looked back down at you. His eyes wide as he realized you weren’t wearing a bra.

“Now this is a sight I could get used to” He smirked at you under him. You grew self conscious of his stare as you moved your arms to cover yourself. But Changbin was quicker, his hands stopping you as he pinned your arms above your head. The position causing you to become more aroused as you squeezed your legs together. The motion didn’t go unnoticed by Changbin.

“Don’t think I forgot about that little game. I know your secret now babygirl.” You whimpered. Changbin groaned at the sound, making it his goal to get you to make more. He leaned back down, he lips brushed against the exposed skin on your collarbone as he pressed open mouth kisses down your body. He’d just barely brushed your nipples when you hissed.

“ _Oh?_ I didn’t know you were so sensitive” He smirked, latching his lips to your nipple as his free hand reached up to tend to the other. You bucked your hips up, trying to create some kind of friction between your bodies. He alternated his hand and mouth, giving each of your breasts attention before he continued further down your body. You were impatient and needy, wanting some kind of relief.

Changbin’s face hovered over where you needed him most. You were still in your underwear but not for long. He reached to pull the thin fabric off before you stopped him.

“If I have to be undressed then so do you” You told him, somewhat uncomfortable that he’d yet to remove any clothing while you laid fully exposed in front of him.

“As you wish babygirl” Changbin said, pulling off his shirt instantly. You gawked at the man above you. You knew he was built but you’d never really gotten the chance to admire him until now. He slowly slid out of his joggers, keeping his underwear on for the time being. Moving to sit between your legs, he grabbed ahold on your underwear, looking at you for permission. With a slight nod, he slid the fabric off your body, throwing it to the floor.

Sitting back against his ankles, he admired the sight of you, your folds glistening with arousal. Changbin groaned at the sight, placing his hands on your inner thighs. The coldness of his hands against your burning skin caused you to flinch as he rubbed this thumbs in circles.

Slowly, he placed two fingers above your clit, running down your center, spreading the wetness. You were drenched and he’d barely touched you.

“All this for me babygirl?” Changbin stared down at you with lust filled eyes. You whimpered, thrusting your hips up, silently begging for him to touch you.

“Be still or I’m stopping” Changbin threatened. Your body froze in an instant, not wanting the moment of pleasure to end. Changbin smirked at your submission. Bringing his fingers up, he began to rub figure 8’s against your clit. Only the sound of your breathless moans and the wetness between your legs could be heard throughout the room as he pushed two fingers into you, getting you closer and closer to where you longed to be. Working his fingers at a fast pace, you could feel your orgasm building as you gripped the sheets on the bed tightly. Just as you were about to reach your high, Changbin pulled his fingers out, your orgasm fading away.

“Binnieeee” You whined, body aching for some kind of release. Changbin hovered over you, his mouth right next to your ear as he sucked on the skin below.

“I think I’m ready for that dessert now” Changbin whispered. You were going to say something but stopped when he started to lower himself down your body, your eyes widening when his face came in contact with your center.

You watched in anticipation as he looked up at you with a devilish smile. The moment his mouth was on you, you were gone, back arching as his tongue licked a strip up your folds. Changbin moaned quietly, finally being able to taste you after so many years of being “just friends”. He was addicted, lapping away at your core as you fell apart underneath him. Your chest rising and falling as broken moans slipped past your lips. Your hands weaving their way through Changbin’s hair as you tugged the black locks.

“Babygirl, you taste fucking sweet like sugar.” His words made you whine, thrusting your hips up for more contact.

“What do you want?” Changbin asked. You looked down at him with hooded eyes.

“You.” Changbin smirked but your answer wasn’t good enough.

“I’m gonna need a little more than that babygirl.”

“I want you to make me cum” You whined, hiding your face in embarrassment. Without another word, Changbin’s mouth was back on you, sucking on your clit as he thrust two fingers into your dripping hole. Your mouth fell open as you struggled to form coherent thoughts. Between his fingers and his mouth, you could feel your high approaching rather quickly. Changbin could feel it too as you clenched tightly around his fingers.

Pulling his fingers out of you, you were about to protest when you felt his tongue pushed in your hole, his thumb rubbing quickly against your clit to help push you over the edge. With one more flick of his tongue, you came all over Changbin’s tongue. He greedily lapped away your arousal as he continued to work you through your orgasm. The overstimulation began to kick in as you tried to push Changbin away. He sat back, his face glistening with your arousal. The sight turned you on even more as you squeezed your legs together. You turned your head slightly, noticing the tent in his underwear. Silently you sat up, pushing Changbin onto his back in the process as he looked at you in confusion.

“My turn to taste you now,” You said, keeping your eyes locked on his as you pulled his underwear from his body, his dick flopping against his stomach. Your mouth fell open in surprise. You figured he’d be big but not THIS big, and thick too. You bit your lip at the thought of having him inside you, arousal dripping down your thighs. Changbin noticed and gave you a cocky smile.

“Like what you see babygirl?” He asked. You answered his question by leaning down, licking the tip of his dick. You ran your tongue down the side and up again. Changbin just watched, admiring your mouth on him. Without hesitation, you took him in one go, the tip of his dick hitting the back of your throat as you lightly gagged. Changbin threw his head back in pleasure as he could feel your throat tightening around him. You gazed up at him through your lashes as Changbin looked down at you. His dick twitched at the sight of you, mouth stuffed full as he groaned. He reached a hand down, grabbing your hair in a makeshift ponytail as he pulled your mouth off of him before thrusting back down your throat. Tears welled up in your eyes as Changbin took advantage of your greedy mouth, using your hands to stabilize yourself on the bed. His roughness would surely make your throat raw by the end of the night but you weren’t complaining. Seeing the way he squeezed his eyes shut as pleasure filled his body made your chest swell with pride. YOU were the one making him feel good.

Much to your display, Changbin pulled himself out of your mouth, a mixture of saliva and his precum dripping from the sides of your mouth as you tried to regain your breath.

“As much as I wanna cum in that pretty mouth of yours, I wanna cum inside you more” He said, looking at your fucked out state. In a flash, Changbin pulled a condom from the pocket of his pants on the floor, slid it on and hovered over your figure.

“If at any point you want me to stop, just say so and I will” Changbin said softly. He didn’t want to hurt you, you were his best friend after all. You nodded with a shy smile. And with that, Changbin slid his member into you as the two of you sighed in sync. You can’t count how many times you’d dreamt about doing this and now that it was finally happening, you wanted to cry—both from pleasure and happiness. When Changbin bottomed out, he stilled, taking in the feeling of being inside you.

“Fuck babygirl you’re so tight” Changbin groaned. His words made you clench around him, causing him to release a rather loud moan. You whimpered, squirming underneath him impatiently. Changbin got the message and started moving his hips at a steady pace. His hands placed on either side of your head as he leaned his head down to place kisses along your jaw. It felt good but you needed more.

“Harder, please” You begged, mouth agape. Changbin’s eyes turned almost black with lust as he looked down at you.

“Because you asked so nicely” He smirked before grabbing ahold of your hips. Changbin pulled you against him in time with his own thrusts, hitting your g-spot everytime. Your back arched from the pleasure as he continued to hit deep inside you, you hands reaching up to squeeze and scratch at Changbin’s biceps.

You could feel it. Your second orgasm was quickly approaching as Changbin continued to snap his hips harshly. You reached down to grab one of his hands, bringing it up and placing it over your neck. Changbin’s eyes widened as he realized you wanted him to choke you. Once the initial shock had vanished, a devilish smile spread across his face as he tightened his grip around your neck. The added pressure of his hand with the roughness of his hips had your eyes rolling into the back of your head as you inched further and further to your orgasm. You knew Changbin was close as his thrusts grew sloppy and more grunts fell from his lips. With a few more snaps of his hips, you saw white as you came undone underneath him. Unable to form words, you whimpered as Changbin worked you through your orgasm.

Feeling you tighten and release around him caused him to follow after you as he shot his cum into the condom. “Oh fuck” Changbin moaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut. His hips stuttered as he worked himself through his own orgasm. Stilling on top of you for a moment, he was careful not to put all his weight on you as he slid off the bed to toss the used condom into the bin next to your bed before joining you back on the bed. He laid on his back next to you as you recovered from the previous activity.

Silence spread over the two of you, only the sounds of your heavy breathing could be heard throughout the room. You turned your head to the side to look at Changbin.

“Why haven’t we done this sooner?” You asked. Your sudden question caused Changbin to burst into laughter.

“I don’t know but this definitely won’t be the last if you don’t want it to be” Changbin said between laughs.

“I don’t want it to be” You admitted causing Changbin to smile.

“Good because I’m curious to what other kinks you have. Really, choking?” Changbin lifted a brow in amusement. Your cheeks turned a bright shade of red as you hid your face into his shoulder. Changbin laughed at your reaction as he wrapped his arms around you.

“I guess the burning question is what happens between us now?” You asked curiously.

“I mean, there’s no doubt that we have something between us so let’s just take our time and figure it out. Either way, we’ll stay best friends no matter what” Changbin reassured your worries as you sighed in relief. “Except now we’ll be doing this more often.” You slapped his shoulder as he laughed once again. You looked up at him as you bit your lip nervously.

“Wanna go for round 2?”

Changbin smirked at your question as he reacted quickly, flipping you onto your stomach as he leaned into your ear.

“You know it babygirl.”


End file.
